1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio frequency measuring device, and more particularly to a radio frequency temperature sensor and a method of calibrating temperature therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Temperature, humidity and pressure are parameters commonly measured at home, offices and in manufacturing plants. Under special circumstances, for example, it is impossible to measure the tire pressure using a conventional measuring device when a car is moving. Accordingly, a radio frequency circuit for remotely and precisely measuring these parameters is required. In conventional art, the radio frequency circuit, the circuit is applied to the measuring devices for measuring temperature, humidity and pressure, and then the measured data is transmitted.
For designing the measuring devices with different applications, the radio frequency integrated circuit is designed and then the measuring devices are being verified for its accuracy or calibrated by modifying the relevant circuits for functioning accurately. However, the prior art method is time consuming and costly. Moreover, the transmission method and efficiency thereof cannot be verified whether the circuit is desired.